


A Binding Force

by ReaganJenelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Death Star, F/M, Force Soulmates, Han Is A Scoundrel, Hoth, Luka Is Sassy, Luke Is Luka, Romance, Slow Burn, Smuggler Han Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaganJenelle/pseuds/ReaganJenelle
Summary: Luka Skywalker was restless, even as a young child. Flying seemed to be about the only time she sat still. She wanted nothing more than to leave the desolate planet she called home for the academy that turned out only the best pilots. She could see it- her, an ace pilot heading up the Rebel force to held bring an end the the Empire.Only, things don't happen as Luka imagined them.She never imagined the two droids Uncle Owen bought would bring about so much change. Never had it crossed her mind that she would train to become a Jedi. And she definitely never saw Han Solo coming.





	1. Biggs And Droids

When Biggs showed me his acceptance letter to the academy, I forced myself to swallow the bitterness in the back of my throat. All our other friends had already gone. Weather to the academy or some far off world, it didn't matter because they were gone and I was still here. A restlessness I had carried since I was a child seemed to intensify as I grew older and one by one my friends left to start their lives. Biggs was all I had left.

"Why don't you submit your application already, Luka?" Biggs asked from where he stood.

From under the speeder he couldn't see the annoyance on my face at his question. "Because I promised Uncle Owen I would stay on another season."

"At this rate you'll never get out of here." The sound of his feet moving closer told me he was about to propose another one of his wild schemes. "You could always just leave."

I sighed loudly. "Pass me that fusion cutter, would ya?" When it's weight hit my palm, I answered. "You know I wouldn't do that. Besides, how would I be able to afford the schooling I need to become a pilot?"

There was a pause in which I placed the greasy goggles from around my neck to my eyes. For a moment I thought he was going to let it slide and that be the end of it. "I got my letter, Luka. I leave for the academy tomorrow."

My hands stilled their movements with the fusion cutter. For a moment I couldn't say anything. Sliding from where I lay under the speeder, I took to goggles off and grabbed a soiled rag to wipe my hands. "That... that's soon."

Biggs stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He had changed so mush this past year. His dark hair had grown out from it's usual prickly style to lay against his forehead in a way I was convinced only he could pull off. His subtle cheekbones were suddenly defined by the stubble that traced his jaw. I knew Biggs was handsome, one of _the_ most handsome boys in Anchorhead. But it never seemed to matter between the two of us. He was just Biggs, the one I dragged into trouble on more than one occasion, and I was just Luka, the girl who he schemed with. 

His dark brows drew together. This was a look I knew well. The one that said he was going to ask me something, and he wasn't sure how I would respond. "I want you to come with me Luka."

I gave him a wry smile. "I will. After this next harvest-"

"I meant I want you to leave with me tomorrow."

I raised my slender eyebrows. "Biggs, I can't leave. Even if I did, how would I support myself? Most of my savings have gone towards fixing the speeder, and even if they hadn't that still wouldn't be enough to live off of until I get accepted into the academy."

Biggs stepped towards me, his arms falling to his sides. "You wouldn't have to worry about that, I would take care of you."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "How? I know you can't afford-"

He cut across me with an eager expression. "That's the thing, Luka, I wouldn't have to! The academy can award grants to married students so their spouse doesn't have to worry about money." Shock must have shone clearly on my face because he rushed on. "I know we're young, Luka, but I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Marriage?" I sputtered. My heart raced in my chest. Me, married to Biggs? Impossible.

He smiled a shy smile. "What do ya say, Luka? Will you marry me?"

My eyes dropped to the floor, and for a second, I could see it. I would leave with Biggs tomorrow. Uncle Owen would be angry at first, but after Aunt Beru talked to him, he'd understand. Biggs and I would get married and live somewhere nice while we trained to be pilots side by side. Being with Biggs would be as easy as breathing. We'd been best friends since we met at our first pod race and sneaked onto the track together. To be honest, I couldn't see a life for myself where Briggs wasn't some part of it.

I couldn't meet his eye as I slowly shook my head no. "Biggs I- I made a promise." Looking him in the eye, I squared my shoulders. "I have to keep it. What good am I to anyone if I don't keep my word?"

Disappointment and fondness wrestled around in Biggs eyes as his smile turned bitter sweet. "I couldn't expect anything less from you, Luka."

 

Neither of us spoke of that day in any of the transmissions we sent after he left. We didn't have to. Six months after Biggs left, he told me about his engagement to a fellow student named Alora. I made his swear to invite me to their wedding. A year past. 

 

Uncle Owen walked slightly ahead of me towards the Jawa's and their droids. I brushed my overgrown bangs from my eyes and shook some sand out of it. Yet another reason I hated Tatooine: sand. It got everywhere. 

"Luka! Luka!" Aunt Beru interrupted my bitter thought.

Half jogging to the edge of the pit, I looked down at my Aunt. You can easily tell that she was breathtaking when she was my age. Now she held a graceful appearance I had never felt suited Tatooine, unlike Uncle Owen, who, in my eye, looked every ounce the farmer he was.

"Luka, tell Uncle if he gets a translator be sure it speaks Bocce." She called to me with a smile on her well aged face.

The corner of my mouth tugged up as I yelled back. "Doesn't look like we have much of a choice, but I'll remind him."

As I walked up on my Uncle, he grumbled to the small Jawa. "Yeah, we'll take that red one."

He looked up at me and gestured for me to inspect the droid. Kneeling before it, I scanned it for any obvious signs of wear. It wasn't the greatest model, but as long as I could use it to repair the moisture vaporators, it would work fine. As I looked the R2 unit over, Uncle Own continued down the line. He talked to a protocol droid a little ways down. 

"Luka!" I hurried over. "Take these two over to the garage, will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner."

I looked at him with disbelief. "But I was going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters." It came out whiner that I had intended. 

He shook his head. "You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on. Get to it."

Looking over at the golden droid that watched us, I sighed. "All right. Come on." Turning towards the garage, I motioned for the droid to fallow me. "And the red one. Come on."

It beeped in response but didn't move.

Frustrated at it's lack of cooperation, I turned to it. "Well, come on, red, let's go."

The R2 followed at a slow pace. Satisfied, I began to move toward the dwelling once again. I had only made it a few paces when a loud _pop!_ made me jump and turn back around. The little red droid smoked from where it's top had popped off and landed a few feet away. 

"Uncle Owen!" I yelled. He turned from the Jawa he was paying to look at me. "This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look."

Although I knew all he saw was a smoking droid, and not the signs of a shot motivator, I still felt the need to give him a chance to see for himself. He turned to the Jawa in anger. I continued to look over the broken unit to see if I could salvage it with little to no cost.

A tat on my shoulder made me look back at the protocol droid. "Excuse me, miss, but that R2 unit is in prime condition, a real bargain."

Looking over to the R2 he pointed out, I quickly scanned it but found nothing visibly wrong with it. "Uncle Owen, what about that one?"

He looked to where I was pointing. "What about that blue one? We'll take that one."

Two Jawas ran over to us. "Take this away." I told them, waving my hand at the thick white smoke.

"I'm quite sure you'll be pleased with that one, miss. He really is in first class condition. I've worked with him before." I nodded, only half listening. "Here he comes."

The blue droid beeped and whirled happily as it rolled towards us. At least someone was in a good mood. "Okay, let's go."

I paid them no mind as the protocol droid prattled on the the R2 unit. My mood had taken a turn for the worst when Uncle Owen told me to clean the droids up. He knew I had wanted to get those power converters to try new modifications on the speeder. _Mess around with my friends_ , I thought in frustration, _What friends? Everyone's already left..._

It didn't take long for me to set up the protocol droid with an oil bath that it sorely needed. Plopping down in a chair, I picked up an X-Wing model and fiddled with it. It had been a gift from my Aunt Beru on my 11th birthday. Now, at 19, it mostly collected dust here in the garage while I worked on any droid that needed fixing or my speeder. 

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good." The protocol droid chatted happily away as it was lowered into the chamber. "I've got such a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move."

Standing up, I couldn't help but huff in frustration. "It just isn't far. Oh, Biggs is right." I walked over to check on the settings of the oil bath. "I'm never gonna get out of here."

"Is there anything I might do to help?"

Moving to the R2 to check for carbon build up, and grumbled. "No. Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock."

"I don't think so, miss. I'm only a droid," It said mournfully. "and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet anyway. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on."

Grabbing the tool I needed, I began to chip away at the build up. "Well, if there's a bright center of the universe, you're on the planet that it's furthest from."

"I see, miss."

Getting to my feet, I walked back to the tool bench. "You can call me Luka."

"I see, miss Luka."

I laughed despite my poor mood. "Just Luka." kneeling once more before the R2, i dug away at the carbon.

The bath finished and the droid began to rise. "Oh... And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. This is my counterpart- R2-D2."

I smiled slightly at the droid I was cleaning. "Hello." It beeped in appreciation. "You got a lot of carbon scoring here. You boys look like you've seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the rebellion and all." C-3PO said carelessly.

I whirled to face him. "You know of the rebellion against the Empire?!" Excitement flooded my voice.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, miss." 

"Have you been in many battles?" I asked eagerly.

3PO shifted his body with more ease after his bath. "Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not that they'd be interesting anyway."

My excitement deflated and I went back to cleaning R2. The tool I was using caught on something. Drawing my eyebrows together, I tried to pry it out. "Well, my little friend, you got something jammed in her real good." Talking once more to 3PO, I pressed in harder. "Were you in a Starcruiser or-"

I fell back with a yelp when a voice spoke and an image appeared. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

I watched the woman in startled amazement. "What is this?"

R2 beeped.

"'What is what?'" 3PO whacked R2 stiffly. "She asked you a question. What is that?"

I watched as she repeated her actions, stuck in replay. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

R2 quickly beeped and rocked his frame, distorting the image. 

"He says it's nothing,miss. Old data. Pay it no mind." 3PO supplied.

"Who is she?" I asked, looking at R2 before looking back at her. "She's beautiful."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, miss. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, I believe. Our captain was attached-"

I blew across him. "Is there any more to this recording?"

R2 whirled and whistled.

"Behave yourself, R2. You're going to gut us into trouble." 3PO said. "It's alright. You can trust her. She's our new master."

R2 shook and bleeped. 

3PO turned to me. "He says that he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts, and it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, miss, I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles. But with all we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric."

I looked down at my hands. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi."

3PO turned to me. "I beg your pardon, miss, but do you know what he's talking about?"

"Well," I climbed to my feet. "I don't know any Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." I looked back at the recording of the beautiful woman. "I wonder who she is... Sounds like she's in trouble. I better play back the whole thing."

Moving towards the droid, it beeped loudly and wiggled slightly as if he were uncomfortable.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his restraining bolt. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording."

I hesitated. "Oh. Well, I guess you're too small to run away on my if I take this off." Reaching down, I popped off the bolt with ease. "There you go." The recording stopped and disappeared. "Wait a minute, where'd she go? Bring her back." I looked at the R2. "Play back the entire message."

"'What message?' The one you've just been playing!" 3PO swatted the R2. "The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards."

"Luka! Luka!" Aunt Beru called. 

"Alright, I'll be right there Aunt Beru!" I yelled back to her.

I glanced back at the small droid before making my way out of the garage. I would have to finish with him later. Then I would find out who the woman was.


	2. Runaway Droid

Aunt Beru use to smile when I came to the dinner table covered in sand and oil. Uncle Owen kept his smiles private, but I knew it was there. He had never been able to quite grasp how to be able to tell what was wrong with a machine without the need to take it in, let alone fix it. I suppose that's how we had become so close, and what was tearing us apart now. My restlessness had always left Uncle Owen apprehensive. Probably because it was that same restlessness that had carried my father away into the stars, and left me on my Aunt and Uncle's doorstep. We never talked about him much. I knew his name, I knew he had lived in Anchorhead, I knew he left, and I knew he had died just after I was born along with my mother. Of her I knew nothing. Only that she was beautiful and had loved my father. 

When I paused outside the dinning room, Aunt Beru held that same smile she always did when I tried to clean the grease stains from my hands. Walking to my place at the table, I sat and pored myself something cold to drink. "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen."

Uncle Owen looked up from his plate. "Yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone named 'Obi-Wan Kenobi'. I thought he might have meant old Ben." I looked back at my Uncle who was focused on his meal. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Uncle Own shook his head, his mouth too full to speak.

I worried my my lip. "I wonder if he's related to Ben."

Uncle Owen lowered his spoon and met my eye. "That wizards just a crazy old man. Tomorrow, I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have it's memory erased. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now."

I stopped chasing the food around my plate. "But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?"

"He won't." The way Uncle Owen said it left no room for doubt. "I don't think he exists anymore." He paused for a brief moment. "He died about the same time as your father."

I lowered the cup I had lifted to my mouth. We never talked about my father. "He knew my father?"

"I told you to forget it." Uncle Owen snapped. "Your only concern is to prepare those new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them up there on the south ridge working on those condensers."

Any hope I had of leaning anything new about my father vanished. "Yes. sir." Aunt Beru shot my Uncle a meaningful look which he ignored. I began to worry my lip again as the silence stretched. "I think those new droids are gonna work our fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement- about me staying on another season?" Uncle Owen looked up again. I plowed on, afraid that if I didn't say this now, I never would. "And if these new droids do work out, I wanna transmit my application to the academy this year."

"You mean next semester before the harvest?"

"Sure. There's more than enough droids."

He drew his eyebrows together. "Harvest is when I need you the most. It's only one season more." The resentment that had been building in my chest for three years fought to get out as he continued. "This year we'll make enough on the harvest that I'll be able to hire some more hands and then you can go to the academy next year. You must understand I need you here, Luka."

"But it's a whole 'nother _year_!" I protested.

"Look," frustration edged into his voice. "it's only one more season."

I set my spoon down with more force than I meant to, and stood. "Yeah, that's what you said when Biggs and Tank left."

"Where're you going?" Aunt Beru asked in concern.

I spared her a glance as I moved towards the door. "Looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to go finish cleaning those droids."

The evening breeze picked up slightly as I made my way to the garage. Sand bit my cheeks and filled my hair, fueling my frustration with my Uncle. It was moments like these that makes me with I had taken Biggs up on his offer. Then I wouldn't be stuck cleaning a droid that may or may not have belonged to someone who could have known my father. If only I had been able to get those power converters, I'd have an excuse to stay in the garage until Uncle Owen cut off the power generators. The last two remaining suns were low on the horizon, ushering in a cool night air.

Pausing in my trek, I looked towards the suns, wanting nothing more that to leave this planet for something... _more_. Foolish thoughts of finding the woman in the message and flying to her rescue in an X-Wing amused me slightly as the last rays of light began to fade.  With a sigh, I turned and walked into the garage. 

Once inside, I expected to see the droids where I left them, but neither could be found. My hands sought our the locator on my belt before clicking the button that would force then to reveal their locations and come to me. 3PO Made a stunned noise and stood from where he had been hiding from behind the speeder.

"What are you doing hiding back there?" I asked in slight amusement.

3PO quickly prattled on. "It wasn't my fault, miss. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning. Kept babbling on about his mission."

Dread filled my chest. The R2 unit had runaway because I had been stupid enough to take off his restraining bolt. "Oh, no."

Snatching up a pair of binoculars, I ran outside. I pressed them to my eyes and began to scan the sandy landscape for any sign of the droid. My heart pounded in my chest at the lack of anything in the distance. He couldn't have gotten too far so quickly.

It was only when 3PO spoke, that I realized he had fallowed me. "That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astrodroids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times."

"How could I be so stupid?" I muttered. "He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" I lowered the binoculars.

"Pardon me, miss, but couldn't we go after him?"

I shook my head and looked at the droid. "It's too dangerous with all the Sand People around. We'll have to wait until morning."

"Luka!" Uncle Owen yelled. "I'm shutting the power down."

I turned toward where he stood at the door. "All right! I'll be there in a few minutes." Looking back into the distance, tried to spot anything that could be the R2. "Boy, am I gonna get it. You know, that little droid is going to cause me a lotta trouble."

"Oh, he excels at that, miss." 3PO readily replied.

I huffed. This was not going to be an easy year. "Come on."


	3. Of Aunts And Uncles

A cold shower was always a good way to cool my skin after a day spend working. It soothed my mussels and allowed my mind to wonder to the far off corners of the universe. Biggs once told me that on other planets, showers were usually hot. How strange that thought was. Tonight as I watched sand gather around the drain in the refresher, my mind was stuck firmly on Tatooine and how I was going to find R2 before my Uncle realized I had let it runaway. As soon as the droid said said that he had lost the recording and I had been called to dinner, I should have put the restraining bolt back on. Instead I had let myself get distracted with delusions of help the woman in the recording by finding Obi-Wan Kenobi and somehow saving the day.

It was only when the water began to get warm that I turned off the water and allowed the air drier to get rid of any trace of water. The rough material of the gown brushed my thighs after I slid it over my head. The familiar feeling gave me little comfort as I went to bid Aunt Beru goodnight. It was a routine we had followed for as long as I could remember. The two of us would sit together at the table with a cold glass of bantha milk, talking about anything and everything. Just like she had for as long as I could remember, Aunt Beru sat waiting for me.

"Thanks." I said, talking my usual seat next to her. 

"Don't be too hard on your uncle. He's just worried about you leaving." She said after a moment of silence.

I fiddled with my glass. "Because of my father."

She nodded. "When your father left, Owen couldn't understand it. He was a farmer like his father. But not Anakin. Your father was happiest when he was among the stars."

I bit my lip. We never talked about him. Aunt Beru would tell me little things, like how my father had been a pilot, and had a knack with machines. Most thing I filled in for myself. I use to imagine a kind man who had my eyes. He would like pod racing, and hate sand.

"How did he die?" This was something I'd never asked, too scared to know the answer.

"When the clone armies turned. Shortly after you were born, and came to live with us. You were such a tiny thing. I use to love hearing you laugh. Your Uncle was the only one who could get you to do it for a while."

"I didn't know that." I said, slightly surprised 

"Oh yes. He'd play with you on the floor for hours. You were his dream come true. It wasn't long before you came to is that we learned I couldn't bare children. That's why he doesn't want you to leave. He loves you too much to loose you like he did your father." Aunt Beru put her hand on top on mine.

"I don't belong here." I said quietly. 

"You'll find your place in the universe one day. And when you do, you'll never want to leave." 

We continued to talk until our glasses were drained. I kissed her on the cheek before bidding her goodnight. Uncle Owen sat on my bed, waiting for me.

"Sit." He said, not unkindly.

I joined him, unsure.

"I know Ive been tough on you lately," He said. "But I want you to know, that if I seem overbearing, it's only because I worry about you."

Guilt twisted in my stomach. "I know, Uncle Owen."

Never one for words, he rubbed the back of his neck. "We can talk tomorrow about the academy once those droids are up and working."

A wide grin split across my face and I hugged him. "Thank you!"

He patted my back. "Goodnight, Stardust."

"Night, Uncle Owen."


End file.
